


Date me but don’t fall for me

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: After Magnus breaks up with his on again off again girlfriend camille, she won’t leave him alone so he strikes up a deal with Alec so she gets off his back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all use the hashtag #DMFIC I can find all your comments on twitter! :)

The bell rung through the halls of Idris High, students starting to flow into the hallways as they rush to lunch. Among those students was Alec Lightwood walking beside his friends as they entered the cafeteria, they all pass Magnus and Camille one of the hottest couples in the school well they were on and off and today it seemed like they were off as they argued loudly in front of everyone. 

“How embarrassing” Maia muttered as they all sat down at a table. 

Alec glanced over at the arguing couple “do you ever find that it’s her that starts the arguments? And it’s always at school.”

Simon took a bite of a carrot stick “it’s because she loves drama and by the look on Magnus’ face he seems so done with her.” 

Alec started eating his lunch casually glancing over at Magnus every so often, he probably shouldn’t be crushing on him seeing as Magnus hasn’t even really acknowledged him. 

Maia waved a hand in front of Alec’s face “hello earth to Alec?! You need to stop gawking at him” 

“I-I’m not gawking” Alec says, blushing furiously.

Simon laughs “Please, you always stare at him whenever he walks past us and when he sits in front of you in history class.” 

Alec rolls his eyes at his friends “Yeah thanks guys…” 

Maia and Simon look over at him “we’re sorry but you should talk to him if you really like him Alec” Simon smiles at him. 

“M-me talk to Magnus?! I don’t think so.. I’m good” Alec continues eating his lunch. 

Clary joins them at the table, wrapping her arm around Maia’s waist and kissing her cheek “what are you guys talking about?” She asks them. 

Maia smiles at her “we’re just grilling Alec on his huge crush” 

“Oh right on Magnus?” Clary smiles stealing a piece of chocolate off of Maia. 

Alec’s snaps his head up to look at her “oh great, does everyone know?! Who told you?” His cheeks turning bright red. 

“No one, I see the way you stare at him” Clary grins “I could talk to him for you if you want? He and Camille just broke up for the hundredth time but I think this time was for real.”

Alec contemplated her offer but politely refused “no I’m good thanks, when I want to talk to him I will in my own time” he packs his lunch away “now if you’ll excuse me I have to go pick up some stuff for my art final” he stands up and walks out of the cafeteria. 

Alec walks to his locker, putting some stuff inside before closing it and walking to his art classroom. As he’s walking he doesn’t realise Magnus walking round the corner as he bumps into him. 

“Oh! I’m sorry..” Magnus looks up at him. 

“I..” Alec can’t seem to get the words out, he clears his throat and smiles “I-its fine” Alec blushes. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asks him. 

Alec’s blush deepens “y-yeah.. yeah I’m fine, thank you for asking.” He bites his lip “I’m sorry about you and Camille” 

Magnus rolls his eyes and shrugs “it’s fine, I’m just tired of her drama”

“Well I need to get going but.. it was nice talking to you, w-we should do it again sometime” Alec smiles and silently curses himself. 

Magnus chuckles “Yeah, i'd like that.. you’re Clary’s friend right?” 

Alec holds out his hand “y-yeah I’m alec and you’re Magnus because who wouldn’t know who you are..” he clears his throat again “anyway… see you around” he quickly rushes off to his art classroom. 

Magnus quirks an eyebrow at him as Alec walks away, slightly checking him out before going about his day. 

At the end of the day Alec grabs his stuff from his locker and heads out, one of the popular kids tripping him and making him drop all his artwork on the floor. 

“Hey! Not cool” Magnus says to them and kneels down to help Alec “here let me get that..” he grabs his drawings, glancing at them “Alec these are amazing” 

Alec looks up at him “thank you…” he quickly grabs one. 

Magnus tilts his head “is that me?” He looks over. 

“W-What?! No! N-no it’s not.” He quickly packs it away and hears someone walk up behind him. 

“Aww Magnus… helping the nerdy kids now” Camille laughs behind them and the laugh sends a shiver down Alec’s spine. 

Magnus rolls his eyes and stands up “do you want something Camille or did you just come here to mock?” 

“Actually yes, I came here to tell you I’ve already moved on from you.” She smirks at him. 

“Well that’s good for you, I feel sorry for him though” Magnus helps Alec up “and Alec isn’t a nerd he’s… my new boyfriend! Right sweetie?” 

Alec’s eyes widen at him “u-uh..” 

“He’s just nervous, it’s our first date tonight..” Magnus smiles at Camille who just huffs and storms off. 

Alec looks at him “what was that?! S-shes gonna think we’re dating now and she’s kinda scary.” 

“Well then we fake date, pretend to be a couple but just during school hours where she can see us…” Magnus says handing Alec the rest of his art. 

Alec narrows his eyes as he takes the drawings “what’s in it for me?” He asks. 

“I’ll buy all your art supplies or any art supplies you need.” Magnus smiles at him. 

Alec bites the inside of his lip “can I think about it?” He pulls his phone out of his pocket “give me your phone.” 

Magnus hands him his phone and Alec puts his number into his contact list and he puts Magnus’ into his “there! I’ll get back to you on that offer” Alec smiles and hands his phone back. 

“I look forward to hearing from you” Magnus nods and smiles at him “I’ll... see you tomorrow” 

“See you then…” Alec awkwardly punches his shoulder before getting into his brothers car and driving home. 

Magnus watches them drive off and contemplates whether or not this was a good idea but if it got Camille off his back then he’d do whatever it takes even if it meant fake dating the nerdiest kid in school plus Alec seemed like he had some potential.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening Magnus receives a text from Alec, he grabs his phone from his bedside cabinet. 

‘Hey I thought about your offer and I’ll do it… I’ll see you tomorrow “boyfriend” ;) x’ Magnus reads the text to himself and smiles. 

Magnus’ mother walks into his room “what are you smiling at? Camille?” She asks. 

Magnus shakes his head “no, me and Camille broke up.. again but for real this time” He hides his phone discreetly under his duvet. 

“Ah right, are you doing ok?” His mother asks, sitting down on his bed beside him. 

He nods “yeah I’m fine, I’m already talking to someone else.”

“Oh really? What’s her name or it’s it a guy?” She smiles at him. 

Magnus rolls his eyes “it’s a guy and that’s all you need to know for now, you might meet him soon but I wouldn’t count on it okay?” 

His mother holds her hands up in defence “Okay, I’ll stop prying. Dinner will be ready soon” she stands up and leaves his room. 

Magnus grabs his phone and texts Alec back ‘hi, that’s great to hear! We can discuss details tomorrow! X’ he debated with himself whether to put the kiss but he kept it and sent the text. 

The next day Magnus was waiting in a hidden alley by their school for Alec, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. 

Alec jumps out of his mother’s car and starts walking towards the school before someone grabs him, pulling him into an alleyway “hey get off me!” He tries to pull away. 

“Alec it’s just me.” Magnus says, turning him around. 

“I-I knew that!” He eyes the cigarette in Magnus’ hand and grabs it, putting it out on the floor.

“I was smoking that!” Magnus exclaims. 

Alec raises an eyebrow at him “no boyfriend of mine is going to be a smoker so deal with it!” 

Magnus rolls his eyes “alright..”

“Okay so how are we doing this?” Alec asks acting a little bit awkward, having Magnus not knowing about his huge crush on him isn’t helping. 

“Just take my hand and everything will be fine” Magnus holds out his hand. 

Alec stares his hand for a second before taking it and lacing their fingers together, he immediately feels his stomach turn to butterflies but he stays quiet as they walk onto the school grounds. Alec feels like everyone is staring at them, he turns to Magnus “Is everyone staring at us?” He whispers. 

“Not us, you. Me and Camille were the hottest couple in school so it’s only fair they get to stare at you now” Magnus smiles at him. 

Alec looks up at all the eyes staring at him and Magnus walking in together, his cheeks flush a bright red “I’m not used to this, I’m used to just being in the background and no one taking any notice of me. It’s strange” he says. 

“Well get used to it… boyfriend” Magnus smiles and leans over to kiss his cheek softly. 

The kiss doesn’t help the blush on Alec face as they walk towards his locker, his friends standing there waiting for him. They all turn to look at them when he and Magnus walk over, all their jaws dropping. 

“Whoa! Wait is this for real?” Maia asks, her eyes wide. 

Alec nods “yup! It’s for real” he hated lying to his best friends but it’s what had to be done. 

“Camille is going to kill you.” Simon says and then looks up “d-did I say that out loud?” 

Maia elbows him “yes you did.” 

Magnus leans against the lockers “don’t worry about Camille, she’s moved on apparently so she shouldn’t care.” He smiles at Alec and strokes his arm. 

Alec smiles softly at him and takes his hand, feeling those butterflies in his tummy again “maybe Magnus could come to our game night this weekend?” He asks his friends. 

“Of course!” Maia’s face lights up “right Simon?” She makes a face at him. 

“Huh? Oh yeah sure!” Simon smiles. 

The bell rings out in the hallway “want me to walk you to class?” Magnus asks Alec. 

“O-Oh you don’t have to…” Alec tilts his head at him. 

“You’re adorable” Magnus smiles and takes his hand “come on” they start walking to Alec’s first class. 

Alec waves goodbye to his friends and looks at Magnus “you look good today” he says quietly. 

Magnus turns to look at him, a slight blush on his face “Oh.. thank you Alec” he smiles “I was thinking maybe I could take you out tonight? To say thank you.” 

“Sounds great! Where do you want to go?” Alec smiles at him. 

Magnus thinks for a minute “Oh! There’s this cute new photo booth place we could go to and then maybe we could get dinner?”

“Sounds perfect!” Alec stops at his classroom door “Well this is me, I’ll see you later?” 

Magnus nods “sounds perfect!” He leans in and kisses his cheek softly before heading off to his own class. 

Alec walks into his classroom with the dopiest smile on his face, he couldn't think why Camille would want to break up with a guy like Magnus. He was so caring and sweet but Alec tells himself he can’t fall for him, because he knows in the end his heart will be broken. 

At the end of the day Alec is waiting for Magnus outside of school before his friends walk up to him “hey Alec! We’re going to the arcade wanna come?” Maia asks him. 

“Um I can’t tonight… Magnus is taking me out” he says, smiling at her. 

“Ohhh right! First date huh? We get it but I want details later!” She winks at him as his friends leave. 

Alec smiles at them and feels an arm wrap around his waist “ready to go?” Magnus asks him. 

Alec smiles “yup!” He takes Magnus’ hand as they start walking, Alec’s heart pounding in his chest with every step he takes. 

When they arrive at the photo booth place Magnus pulls him into a booth, Alec nearly falling into him as they sit down on the bench. Magnus puts some money into the booth and they quickly figure out some cute couple poses to do, they grab some props and joke about together. Alec had never had so much fun on a date but this was also his first date ever so he couldn’t really compare it to anything else. 

After taking several photo booth pictures together they walked over to the cute restaurant opposite, still holding hands until they were seated. 

“Having fun?” Magnus asks him as he sips his water. 

“Yes, thank you for this!” Alec smiles “I don’t know if it’s obvious but I’ve never really been on a date before.”

“Really?” Magnus sounds surprised “I’m surprised considering how insanely good looking you are!” 

“What?!” Alec almost chokes on his drink. 

Magnus laughs “what? I just think you’re… attractive that’s all.” 

Alec blushes “you think I’m attractive?! You, Magnus Bane…” 

“Yes, is that so hard to believe?” Magnus asks him. 

Alec frowns at him “have you seen you?! You’re hotter than me.” Alec says avoiding eye contact. 

Magnus raises an eyebrow at him “oh really?” He smirks and the waiter walks over to take their orders. 

They converse easily over dinner, Alec had never really spoken to Magnus before at school but it felt like he’d known him all his life. It was so easy to talk to him, he could get lost in his eyes and his lips looked so soft. Alec quickly snapped himself out of it, he needed to stop thinking like this. 

At the end of the night Magnus walks Alec home “listen, I had a really good time” Alec smiles softly at Magnus “thank you.”

Magnus looks over at him “you’re welcome, it’s the least I could do for you after everything you’re doing for me.” He takes Alec’s hand. 

“You know we’re out of school you don’t have to do that?” Alec says gesturing to their hands. 

“Oh I know but I like holding your hand” Magnus smiles and squeezes his hand. 

They stop outside Alec’s place “Well this is me…” Alec says walking up the stairs to the front door “thanks again Magnus.” 

“You’re most welcome, see you tomorrow?” Magnus asks, looking up at Alec. 

Alec nods “of course… boyfriend” Alec leans down to kiss his cheek softly before heading inside. 

As Magnus starts walking home he feels something in the pit of his stomach, something he hasn’t ever felt before not even with Camille. Whatever it was he knew it was bad, he knew he couldn’t fall for Alec. Not now, not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was busying himself in the art room with his final project, sat in front of an easel working on the painting he was doing. The theme was childhood memories so he was painting a picture of his family all together and smiling, nothing like it was now. His family was split up, he lives with his mother and brother and his sister lives with his father in a different town, he didn’t see much of them anymore since his mother and father got divorced. 

A soft knock on the door snapped him out of his daydreaming “come in!” 

Magnus walks into the room “hey, I’ve been looking everywhere for you! What’re you up to?” He says walking over. 

Alec’s face immediately lights up as Magnus walks into the room “just working on my final project for my exam, what do you think?” He shows Magnus his painting. 

Magnus sits down beside him “Alec… it’s beautiful” he smiles at him “you’re so talented you know that?” 

Alec looks away from him “stop that!” He nudges Magnus a little. 

“Have you applied to any art colleges yet?” Magnus asks, admiring Alec’s work. 

“Y-Yes… I haven’t heard back yet though” Alec sighs. 

“Hey…” Magnus takes his hand “I’m sure you’ll get in, they would be crazy to reject you.”

“Thanks” Alec smiles at him and stands up “wanna go get lunch?” He asks as he pulls off his apron. 

“Actually… I have surprise for you” Magnus takes his hand as they walk out of the classroom. 

Alec narrows his eyes “I hate surprises.. what is it?” 

Magnus leads him outside to a small patch of grass with a picnic basket and blanket “I thought we could have a cute lunch date” Magnus smiles at him. 

Alec smiles softly “this is… so sweet, thank you” he kisses Magnus’ cheek. 

They both sit down on the blanket and Magnus hands him some food as well as handing him a can of drink. 

“So, what about you? Have you applied to any colleges?” Alec asks him as he takes a sip of his drink. 

Magnus shakes his head “not yet, I don’t really know where to apply…” 

“Well, what do you love doing?” Alec asks. 

Magnus thinks for a moment, he never really was interested in college or anything like that “I really don’t know, I don’t think I want to go to college.”

“Well.. that’s okay too, you just really have to focus on your finals” Alec smiles and starts eating. 

Magnus looks up at him “would you help me study for them?” He asks. 

Alec nods while happily chewing on a grape “of course! You can come to my place tonight if you want?” 

“Sounds great!” Magnus smiles. 

After lunch they pack up their picnic and start heading to their classes “so have you seen or heard from Camille?” Alec asks him as they walk through the halls. 

“She’s in some of my classes but all I get are death stares” Magnus says as he swings their hands “I’m happier without her.” 

Alec can’t help but smile as they approach his class “I’ll see you after school ok?” He leans in and kisses Magnus’ cheek softly before walking in. 

Alec sits at his desk beside Simon “any plans with Magnus tonight?” Simon whispers to him. 

“Yes actually I’m helping him study for his finals” Alec says writing down some notes “but I promise we’ll have our game night soon ok?” 

“Alright, If you still have time for us…” Simon says. 

Alec just rolls his eyes and gets back to work. 

After classes finish Alec meets Magnus outside school and they head back to Alec’s place, they walk into the door and Alec’s mother is already there to greet them.

“Hi sweetie” she hugs Alec “and who is this?” She asks, eyeing up Magnus. 

Alec pries himself out of his mother's arms “Mom this is Magnus my… boyfriend” he smiles at him. 

“Boyfriend?! Why didn’t you tell me? I swear to god Alexander Gideon Lightwood you never tell me anything.” His mother shakes her head. 

Alec’s cheeks turn red “please don’t embarrass me, we’re going up to my room to study.” 

“Nice to meet you Mrs Lightwood” Magnus smiles at her as they walk upstairs together. 

Alec walks into his room, throwing his bag onto his bed and shuts the door behind Alec “I’m sorry about her, she has to know everything about my private life apparently” He says as he grabs some books and sits on his bed. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood huh?” Magnus grins at him as he sits beside him. 

Alec blushes “don’t!” He nudges him “I hate it.” 

“I thinks cute” Magnus smiles at him. 

“Alright alright let's just get this studying over with!” Alec opens his book and they start studying. 

After studying for most of the evening it starts getting dark outside, Magnus and Alec are interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door “it’s just me, dinner is ready” his mother says from the other side. 

“Oh are you ok to stay for dinner?” Alec asks Magnus. 

Magnus nods “of course! I’d love to meet the rest of your family” They stand up and head downstairs, sitting at the table together. 

There’s an awkward silence between them all before Alec’s mother speaks up “so Magnus, where are you going to college?” 

“Well… uh I’m not really interested in college right now, I just want to focus on my finals right now that’s why Alec is helping me” Magnus smiles and holds Alec’s hand. 

Jace makes a gagging noise and Alec kicks him from under the table “ow!” 

“Well shut up then…” Alec narrows his eyes at him. 

Their mother clears her throat “can we be civil over dinner for once please.”

“Whatever” Jace clears his plate away after eating and goes up to his room. 

Alec looks over at Magnus “sorry about him, he’s an ass.” 

After dinner Magnus and Alec help tidy up the dishes before heading back upstairs “listen I should get home before my mother starts freaking out” Magnus smiles and packs up his bag. 

“Oh… okay well this was fun!” Alec smiles “I’ll show you out” They both head downstairs and Alec steps outside with him, leaving the door ajar.

Magnus turns to him “thank you for tonight and tell your mom thanks for dinner too it was… nice” He smiles at him. 

Alec smiles “you’re welcome round here anytime” he wraps his arms around his waist “and I mean that.” 

Magnus looks up at him “I know you do because you’re just that sweet” he strokes his cheek and looks into his eyes, moving in closer. 

“A-are you gonna kiss me?” Alec asks him.

Magnus smirks “I was thinking about it…” he slides his hand round Alec’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. 

Alec doesn’t know what to do at first but he soon melts into it, sliding his arms around Magnus’ waist and kissing him back. He was right, his lips were definitely soft. 

Magnus pulls away “so, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Mhmm..” Alec was still in a slight daze. 

Magnus chuckles “bye Alec” he walks down the stairs of his house and heads home, Magnus Bane was well and truly screwed.


End file.
